Often, a client computer establishes a network connection with a server computer by using well-known protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), and the like. Traffic managers may be enabled to provide one or more network flow control operations for computers communicating over a network. Flood attacks and other malicious network activity communicated to traffic managers may interfere with efficient network flow control operations. Even though there may be standard and/or non-methods available for mitigating the impact of flood attacks, such as, SYN flood attacks, sometimes the mitigation efforts may negatively impact network performance. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.